


we don't need a cure for the weight of the world

by badgerterritory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, lexa is transgender + very pretty, this is just shameless fluff :V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy mornings are allowed, once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we don't need a cure for the weight of the world

Clarke tapped the bed, watching Lexa sleep. It was one of those lamentably rare days, where Lexa didn’t need to be awake for any morning business, and so she was sleeping in. Clarke was incapable, the routine of Ark life too hardwired, but she did like lazy mornings. Laying in bed and watching Lexa.

Lexa’s eyes opened. “Clarke,” she mumbled, reaching out imprecisely. Her hand landed on Clarke’s shoulder and Lexa tugged, probably intending to pull her head in for a kiss. Clarke gave Lexa a kiss on the nose, and earned a smile in return.

In their home, in bed, with no armor or face paint, Lexa was more open than she ever was outside. It was one of the few times Clarke could actually make Lexa smile or laugh, and Clarke loved it. Lexa’s eyes were open, barely, and she was smiling up at Clarke.

Lexa grumbled something in Trigedasleng that Clarke didn’t catch, partially because she wasn’t that good with the language yet and mainly because it was slurred by a near-asleep woman. It was probably either telling her to cuddle with Lexa or asking for a morning fuck. Clarke chose to believe it was the former and dropped to the bed, adjusting her position until her hips were pressing into Lexa’s pelvis. Lexa sighed and said something that was _definitely_ asking for a morning fuck.

“You have to wake up before we have sex,” Clarke reminded Lexa gently. Lexa just huffed and imprecisely began to grope Clarke. The prospect of sex woke her up a little quicker. Clarke knew Lexa was actually awake when she started tugging on Clarke’s arm until she rolled over and then Clarke was being kissed.

There was a severe difference between kissing Lexa and being kissed by Lexa. The former was gentle, romantic, filled with promises of care and affection. The latter meant the only reason Lexa wasn’t knuckle-deep in Clarke was that Clarke hadn’t yet told her to do it.

Morning sex was never as energetic as evening or afternoon sex, but Clarke was okay with that. As usual, Lexa started using Clarke’s leg as a pillow the second she was done eating her out, nuzzling her leg fuzz.

“So,” Clarke murmured, fingers slowly combing through Lexa’s hair. “You don’t want any reciprocation, then?”

“Not right now,” Lexa murmured pleasantly.

“You sure?”

Lexa didn’t bother responding to that. They spent a few more minutes in bed before Clarke got up and started getting ready. Lexa watched until Clarke had her pants and bra on, then started getting ready herself.

When Clarke tried to go to the door, Lexa pressed her against it and started kissing her neck.

“Lexa,” Clarke murmured.

“ _Clarke_ ,” she said back, biting.

Clarke moaned. Then she said, “We’ve wasted enough time. If we don’t get out of here before noon, Raven’s going to start making whip noises again.”

Lexa huffed. “That may mean much to you. But I still don’t know what it is. Clarke, let’s stay in a bit longer.”

“Lexa, no.”

“Lexa, yes,” Lexa replied, tugging on Clarke’s hips with a teasing smile. Clarke smiled back at her. They stood there, smiling, until Anya pounded on the door and told them they weren’t allowed to fuck all morning, loud enough that everyone in a mile radius probably heard.

Once Anya was gone, Lexa cleared her throat quietly. “I need to…” She pointed at her face.

Clarke nodded. “I’d offer to help, but that’d be counterproductive, I think. Meet you out there?” She offered her hand, and Lexa gently kissed her knuckles. The last tender moment of the day, before she became the Commander.

“Always, my love.”


End file.
